


Keeping Up with the Skywalkers

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Come Home to You [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kids, M/M, Nerdiness, Star Wars - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WARM AND SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Two things you need to know about Mayor Leonard Snart:1. He is damn good at his job.2. He is an absolutedork.





	Keeping Up with the Skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

> Temperatures are in Farenheit

Ray may still be paying rent for his Keystone apartment, but he keeps waking up in Leo's bed. Being the mayor, Leo's usually up before him, leaving a warm indent and the faint impression of a kiss on Ray's temple.

Although it kinda sucks they can't stay in bed together, Ray understands. Besides, his commute is  _so_ much easier. Do you know how awesome it is to sleep on a literal cloud and wake up a full two hours later than usual? Yeah.

Leo leaves a travel mug under the Keurig for him with his favorite coffee loaded in. There's always a blue sticky note with a hastily drawn heart. As if Ray couldn't fall any harder.

Yep. He hasn't said anything yet, but he knows after seven months that he is hopelessly in love with Leo Snart.

The one time a crush works out for him.

There's one more thing Leo leaves behind. Another blue sticky note on the door that, unfailingly, has a pun. Today's note reads,  _36 degrees with a Ray of sunshine._

Because contrary to popular belief, Leo Snart is a complete _dork_.

* * *

Don and Dawn are spending the day with their parents, so Ray is free to play a nice game of house with his favorite siblings, Sammy and Nelly Dean Johnstone. Both girls can be troublemakers too, unless they've got somebody for tea parties. Or, as is the case today, an overgrown kid to call them Mom and Auntie.

Once their interest dwindles, they escape to their dolls and conspiring whispers. Keeping one eye on them, Ray moves on to board games with Gregory, one of the few loners in their group. His parents work hard all hours of the day to pay the bills. The isolation left him short-tempered until Marjorie had pulled out Scrabble two weeks in. Kid's prodigious with words.

"I gotta get a scholarship," he'd admitted one day, fiddling with a letter. "I gotta rise up."

He'd sounded far too grave for an eight year old. Ray's more than happy to get trounced by him.

"You know," he says today, spelling CAT for double points, "my boyfriend rose up too."

Gregory glances up shyly. "Mayor Snart had to―had to do that?"

Ray smiles. "Yep. He came from the same place as you. Trust me, if he can do it, you definitely can."

As a rare smile starts peeking on Gregory's face, Nancy calls, "What's dating the mayor like?"

Ray's smile grows into a starry-eyed grin. "Well, I get tickets for the _Star Wars_ premiere."

The entire room bursts into whining groans.

"That's not fair!" Nelly Dean shouts, "Can't  _we_ get tickets too?"

This triggers a cacophony of sound. Kids scramble onto Ray, from perching on his lap to jumping at his back. Sammy goes for the throat. Nancy squishes his cheeks. Jack yanks his hair. Nelly Dean punches his shoulder.

"Help!" Ray cries, toppling over, "Help me, Marjorie! You're my only hope!"

"You brought this on yourself!" Marjorie replies.

* * *

"Some wine, Mr. Mayor?"

Leo shoots him an exasperated look. Ray innocently raises his eyebrows.

"I told the kids about our _Star Wars_ tickets," Ray says as he hands him a glass, "They literally tackled me asking if I could get some for them."

"Were they  _kid_ ding?"

Ray hangs his head. If he doesn't, Leo will see his smile, and he  _can't_ encourage him.

He knows Leo's smirking anyway.

Once Ray's recovered his composure, he says, "I was buried six feet under. You're dating a zombie now."

Leo sips his wine. "What a grave situation."

Ray bunches his lips to the side. "That's not funny."

"Come now, don't look so grim."

"You're such a dork. Imagine if people knew that."

Leo gets that soft look Ray adores. The one where he tilts his head, the tension around his eyes loosening.

"You know," he murmurs, "That's enough for me."

Ray's face heats. "I'm trying to be  _professional_  here. I can't go around all red."

"You started it."

Ray scoffs, turning his head, because he can't stop smiling, damn it,  _stop encouraging him!_

"I'm gonna go," he says.

"Sure. You have a job to do."

"Right now."

"Okay."

They share a smile before Ray peels himself away.

* * *

Now that he's dating the mayor, guests are horribly awkward ordering drinks from Ray, which makes frustrates Ray quite a bit. He needs this job, and no stiff white guy is gonna get in his way of a paycheck.

So he uses every trick he knows to fade into the background. Though it's difficult, that includes avoiding Leo. Fortunately, Jax understands and agrees to take the mayor's orders for the rest of the night.

"You two are pathetic," Rory says from his cutting board.

"You've been talking about your Nathaniel's new article all night," Ray retorts, "You have no room to talk."

* * *

("I already said I'm sorry," Ray says later that night.

Leo still pouts.

Ray cups his face. "I'm really―" kiss, "―really―" kiss, "―sorry."

Leo smiles. "Okay.")

* * *

Ray rolls over, squinting at the alarm clock. 3:12.

He doesn't know what woke him, but the cold bed's not helping. Pushing himself up with a groan, Ray trudges into the unfairly large front room.

"Leo?" he croaks.

Leo's at the kitchen table, fingers tapping his lips. He's staring at his laptop.

Ray scratches his cheek. "It's three in the morning. I'm pretty sure politics can wait."

Leo hums. He clicks and drags his touchpad. Ray can practically see his eyes getting bloodshot.

With a fond, sleepy smile, Ray goes to him, hugging his neck and burrowing into his shoulder. Leo absent-mindedly strokes his wrist.

"Come to bed," Ray whispers. "You can work tomo―"

His expression flattens.

"...Leo."

"Mm."

"How many times have you watched this  _Star Wars_ trailer tonight?"

Leo tactfully doesn't answer.

* * *

The next morning, Leo's still in bed when Ray wakes up.

"You shouldn't've stayed up to watch that trailer," he murmurs.

Leo mumbles "Worth it" into his collarbone.

* * *

Leo visits the daycare that afternoon, wading through the clambering children with soft smiles that turn Ray's insides to mush.

"I come bearing gifts," he tells Ray.

He pulls out a handful of tickets. To  _Star Wars_. For every kid five and up, plus Marjorie.

"Hope you're not too  _ticked_ off by the company," Leo says over the screaming.

Ray briefly puts his head in his hands before standing up and kissing him.

Most kids make gagging noises. Some coo.

Marjorie asks, "Can I dress up as Leia?"

Leo shoots her a Cheshire grin. " _Absolutely_."

And that's how, on December 15th, Mayor Snart, his boyfriend, and a starry-eyed middle-aged woman walk into the theater trailed by excited ducklings. The media gobbles it up, fawning over what a generous man their mayor is.

Ray would think Leo did this for good press if Leo wasn't wearing a Han Solo vest under his coat.

Lisa Snart meets them at the door to croon over the kids. She considers Ray for a moment.

For the first time since Ray and Leo started dating, Lisa nods and says, "You're alright."

Ray feels like he's been handed the golden ticket. "You've just given me a whole new Lisa on life."

Leo giggle-snorts, slapping his hand over his mouth to smother it.

"I take it back," Lisa says flatly.

* * *

Back at Leo's apartment, Ray says, "Thank you. They all needed that."

Leo nods. "They're good kids."

Ray grins. "Even the Allen twins?"

"Even the Allen twins."

Ray sighs. "I love you."

Silence strikes.

Leo gapes at him for all of a second before he melts into a blinding grin. "I love you too."

Ray gravitates to him. "Even though you're a dork."

"Ah-ah," Leo sing-songs, putting his arms around him, "You can't take it back now."

They kiss, warm and soft.

Ray says, "I won't."

* * *

"Hey, Ray, can I hold your Han?"

"I take it back."

**Author's Note:**

> haha get it? Lease-a on life? haha


End file.
